1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image processing apparatus configured to convert image data in a progressive system into image data in an interlace system and to output the interlaced-type image data, and a video camera apparatus using such a moving image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video camera apparatus which outputs imaged image data in an interlaced system to display the imaged data as a moving image has been known. Such a video camera apparatus has been used in various fields for, for example, an in-vehicle camera, a camera for security, or the like as the downsizing of the apparatus has improved. For improving downsizing of the video camera apparatus, there is a problem in reducing the power consumption. This is because the calorific power increases as an amount of the power consumption increases in a video camera apparatus and in this case, a heat release mechanism is necessary for a normal operation. In addition, in a case where electric power is supplied. by a battery, if the power consumption is large, a large-size battery is required and the apparatus becomes large as a whole.
Accordingly, in order to reduce the power consumption as a whole in the video camera apparatus, firstly, image data in a progressive system (referred to as progressive-type image data) are converted into image data in an interlaced system (referred to as interlaced-type image data) and then image processing calculation is performed on the interlaced-type image data so that the calculation amount per hour in the image processing can be reduced (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-054221). In the conventional video camera apparatus, if an image processing including an electronic enlargement processing is performed after the image data are converted into the interlaced-type image data, resolution of the image data is degraded. Accordingly, when an electronic zoom mode is set to be ON, the progressive-type image data are converted into the interlaced-type image data after the image processing is performed on the progressive-type image data.
The converted interlaced-type image data has a data amount which is about a half of the original progressive-type image data. Accordingly, if the image processing is performed after the image data are converted into the interlaced-type image data in the conventional video camera apparatus, it is possible that the appropriate image processing cannot be performed even in a case where the image processing does not include an electronic enlargement process.
On the other hand, in the conventional video camera apparatus, when the electronic zoom mode is set to be ON, the progressive-type image data are converted into the interlaced-type image data after the image processing is performed on the progressive-type image data so that the power consumption cannot be reduced.